


Flippy x Kai Continued

by bolhasoup



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Military, Oral Sex, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolhasoup/pseuds/bolhasoup
Summary: Flippy infiltrates a citadel looking for information on a mysterious scientist going by the alias "Dr. McGuffin" what he finds however, is the doctor himself!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Call of Slutty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that the .460 round was actually meant to be a .950 J.D.J. as seen here https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fguns.fandom.com%2Fwiki%2F.950_JDJ&psig=AOvVaw1vTCtV8mvv1ImJZHAZtnDP&ust=1588305621099000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCICx6Nqhj-kCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD

Flippy slowly advanced on the objective, a sturdy brick building said to hold information which could lead to the end of the war. The prototypes created by Dr. McGuffin were reported to be powerful enough to level entire cities with a single blast. If the Weaponized Animal Regiment could get their hands on them, they could easily turn the tide in their favor. 

They had entrusted this vital task to Flippy alone, believing that the more operatives they sent in the more likely they were to be discovered. Luckily, Flippy was not going in without support, as heavy artillery berated the battlefield and kicked up clouds of dust and debris, reducing visibility enough for Flippy to slip in undetected. However, it was a painstakingly slow task, although the building was only a few meters away, he estimated it would take at least another hour to creep into the service hatch he was aiming for. 

If he was discovered, there would be nothing his allies could do as he was too far behind enemy lines. Mounds of bodies littered the terrain from previous attempts at breaching the encampment. A small container of cyanide weighed heavily within his coat-pocket, a painless way of escaping. Finally, he reached the small hatch, and crawled inside, careful not to make any noise as he did so. The interior of the compound was reinforced and well built, easily absorbing the stray artillery which struck it. Despite memorizing the blueprints of the building beforehand, Flippy found that much of the information was useless, as it had been modified to better suit the enemy’s needs. Gripping his knife tightly, he began exploring the citadel.

After numerous wrong turns and close calls, he finally identified the room which held the objective. While he fiddled around with the keypad, he heard footsteps turn the corner and draw closer to him, advancing down the narrow hallway. Flippy’s disguise was an ordinary laboratory assistant, and though it was believable, he didn’t want to test it against heavily armed guards. He attempted to act natural, typing in multiple combinations in the keypad, none of which worked. The console flashed red, warning him that he only had a few more tries left before the system locked. 

“What the hell are you doing?” the advancing person called out to him. As Flippy turned to face him, he saw that it was a scientist, with a medium build and red and black hair. “I said, what the hell are you doing?” he once again called out. Flippy straightened his posture and looked him in the eyes “I’m a laboratory assistant working under Dr. McGuffin” he replied confidently. 

“No, you’re not, I’m Dr. McGuffin, and you most certainly do not work for me”.

Flippy’s chest went cold. He had made such a foolish mistake, and he just lost the intel he needed… although… Dr. McGuffin could easily provide the information he required, and more, the hard part would be taking him alive. “Is your name really Dr. McGuffin? How do I know you’re not a spy?” Flippy questioned, if he could confirm his identity, his mission would be complete. “McGuffin is just a fake name to preserve my secrecy, my name is Kai” he answered. Flippy hadn’t expected him to confess his secret so easily. Swiftly, he flipped his knife above his shoulder and threw it at Kai, the pommel striking his knee and causing him to crumble to the floor. 

“What the fuck did you do that for!?!” Kai demanded rightfully. After inspecting the leg for breaks, Flippy scooped him up and slung him over his shoulder before heading into the vehicle bay of the compound. Flippy secured Kai into the passenger seat of an unused helicopter before strapping himself in and taking off.

Although it was a short flight from the compound to the rendezvous point, it was made infinitely longer by the incessant complaining emitting from Kai about being “Abducted against his will” and other nonsense. Flippy didn’t care, he needed to extract the requisite information from Kai using whatever means necessary. As soon as the helicopter touched down in a small clearing, Flippy tied a makeshift gag around Kai’s mouth to shut him up, finally, a moment of silence. After confirming he was at the rendezvous point with high command, Flippy sat down next to the tree Kai was secured to. 

Night came, and the air turned frigid. Flippy felt a shiver run down his spine, he checked his watch, extraction was still ten hours away and at this rate he was going to freeze. Subtly, he and Kai huddled closer together, in order to preserve their body heat. “This is extremely boring, and I’m incredibly cold, can you light a fire?” Kai groaned after slipping his gag off. “A fire would attract unwanted attention; this is the best we can do”. Now practically cuddling, Flippy could think of a few ways to keep warm, and none of them included lighting a fire.

Flippy decided to get a start on the interrogation, rummaging through his pack until he found two small disks and a .460 Weatherby Magnum round which he would use later. The purpose of the coin sized disks was to temporarily disable electronic equipment, with a push of a button, they emitted a small static shock capable of rendering circuits useless. Flippy slipped his hand under Kai’s shirt and slowly brought it up to his neck, allowing his hand to slightly graze Kai’s skin in the process, pulling Kai’s shirt over his head and leaving his rock-hard nipples exposed to the freezing air. “What have we got here? Don’t tell me you’re getting aroused from this situation” Flippy teased as he placed the shock disks over his nipples after he played with them some more. 

He pressed a button on the disks remote control, emitting a zap of electricity and soliciting a curt moan from Kai. After fiddling around with the settings a bit more, Flippy let the disks continuously shock Kai’s chest until he was squirming slightly from the mix of pain and pleasure. “Well” Flippy yawned comically “I think I’m going to take a short nap, any complaints before I do?” Kai responded with a string of insults, until finally begging him to at least turn the vibrators down. In response, Flippy simply re-tightened Kai’s gag and adjusted his bindings so his arms were raised above his head. Content, Flippy laid against his jacket for a quick nap, leaving Kai to slowly slip into a state of ecstasy brought on by the vibrating disks.  
  


It wasn’t much of a nap as it was far too cold to sleep comfortably, instead, Flippy dug through his pockets and pulled out three pills of Pervitin, performance enhancing drugs which were only to be used in emergency. Ignoring the warnings, Flippy tossed the pills into his mouth and swallowed. After waiting a few minutes to allow the pills to take effect, he walked over to Kai’s heaving body and slowly undid his pants. Smirking at Kai’s leaking cock, Flippy began to undo his own belt buckle, unholstering his massive desert eagle. Lube in hand, he made a show spreading it all along the length of his firearm, stroking it over and over repeatedly, until he bent down over Kai’s bound form, teasing his twitching ass with the tip of his schlong. 

“I want you to beg for my cock” Flippy said while loosening Kai’s gag so he could respond. When he hesitated to respond, Flippy increased the power of the disks on his nipples until Kai could stand it no longer. “P-please put it in!” he begged. Flippy grinned smugly “Put what in?” he responded in an oblivious tone. “Please give me your cock!” Flippy’s grin grew “There you go, that wasn’t so hard was it…” he teased as he slid his lubed dick inside Kai’s tight boypussy. 

He rhythmically pounded his cock deeper and deeper into his prostate, scouring every inch of his ass with his immense manhood. It had been three weeks since Flippy had been able to pleasure himself due to the duration of his mission, and he was not letting this opportunity slip by. The rhythm of his cock gradually rose, ending with a crescendo of thrusts and moans as he unloaded his ammo clip into Kai’s ass. As the pair breathed heavily, Flippy noticed that Kai had came as well, with drool dripping down his mouth and a dazed expression of pleasure on his face. Flippy slid his enormous python out of Kai’s asshole and reached back towards his pack, grabbing the previously removed .460 Weatherby Magnum round and liberally coated it with lube, before slipping it into Kai’s gaping ass.

Although it was slick and well lubed, the cold temperature of the metal jacket solicited a sharp gasp and a quick spurt of semen from Kai. “I think I’m going to try this slutty hole.” Flippy said, opening Kai’s mouth in preparation to receive his cock. It went in easily, causing Kai to gag as Flippy tickled the back of his throat with his dick, sliding it in and out repeatedly. With all of Kai’s holes filled and his nipples being pleasured by the devices, Flippy began the interrogation, pounding his mind for information and allowing Kai no chance for respite. 

The intense stimulation Kai was receiving on all fronts slowly began to overwhelm him, the waves of pleasure and ecstasy increased in frequency, as Flippy took no mercy and continued his relentless mental and physical assault as he stuffed his massive cock deeper into Kai’s throat, before unleashing an unimaginable load of semen down his esophagus, until cum bubbled out of Kai’s mouth and nose. 

Still not satisfied, Flippy pulled his cock out of his throat and slowly plunged it back into his anal cavity, pressing against the bullet and stretching his asshole further. The combined sensations of both objects pressing against his prostate was too much for Kai, as he ejaculated a long stream of semen which splattered on his chest. 

As the stamina brought on by the Pervitin wore off, Flippy pulled his monstrous dick out of Kai’s ass, cumming onto his chest and face, before laying back against a tree, sweating profusely and heaving from the intense workout. “I’m not cold anymore, are you?” Flippy remarked while helping clean the semen, sweat, and drool from Kai’s body, they had to look presentable for the extraction team. Flippy checked his watch, four more hours until the estimated arrival time. He wondered how he was going to pass the remainder of the wait period.


	2. Modern Whorefare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippy has been captured! Kai must discern his location and build the courage, and skills, to rescue him.

Flippy could hear the loud swishes of the helicopter blades as it approached the small clearing, soon enough, he could see the helicopter cresting over the trees. However, there was a perturbing sound accompanying it, a low-pitched whistle. Kai stood up and squinted at it as hovered above their small campsite.

“I guess that’s our ride out of here huh?” he said, turning to face Flippy who was deeply puzzled by the second sound. Flippy was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts, sprinting towards Kai and tackling him to the ground as the missile struck the helicopter. Flaming debris showered down into the forest as armed guards filed out of the trees. Flippy stood up, briefly brushing himself off before addressing what appeared to be the commander of the troops. 

“Gentlemen, I am a laboratory assistant working for Dr. McGuffin, and this is Dr. McGuffin, we were conducting some atmospheric tests which you have so rudely interrupted.” The guards did not lower their rifles, unconvinced by Flippy’s excuse. After what seemed like an eternity, the lead guard stepped forward and introduced himself as Sergeant Jenkins, stating “You are to come with us, or be shot for attempted kidnapping”. 

Flippy nodded, turning away slightly before stopping, bringing his arm up to his shoulder and throwing his knife at Jenkins in one swift motion. The blade sliced into his thigh, just above the kneecap, causing him to buckle and fall. Flippy did not waste a second, crossing the ground between them in moments and gripping the sergeants head by the hair, bringing his knee up and slamming it directly into his nose, bringing about a loud cry of pain which Flippy disregarded.

He threw his bleeding body into the dirt, ducking behind a tree after firing his pistol at the group of guards. He counted four left. Flippy took a moment to formulate a plan before spinning out from behind his cover, jabbing one of the guards in the throat and twisting his arm until he dropped his rifle with a yelp.

Flippy caught it as it landed, steadying the barrel atop the guard’s shoulder and loosing a few rounds at one of the other guards. The two remaining assailants took aim and fired at Flippy, who used the body of the guard he was holding as a shield, absorbing the bullets while eliminating another of the guards. One left.

Flippy threw the lifeless corpse at the remaining guard, swiftly kicking his legs out from under him as he did so. Before the fallen guard could regain his composure, Flippy gripped him by the jaw, and snapped it to the right until he heard a vicious crack.

Flippy cautiously stood up, observing his surroundings and checking for hidden attackers. Finally, he let out an exhale and began gathering up his things. “Where are you going?” Kai asked, wondering if he should follow him. “That was most likely a scouting party, they’ll be sending a larger detachment soon. I’m going to intercept them and eliminate the threat, you wait here for evac.” He responded matter-of-factly. “But you’ll be captured!” Kai protested, “And you can’t just leave me here.” He said, looking down at the ground and blushing as he did so.

“If I get captured, I’m sure you’ll figure out what to do” Flippy replied, placing emphasis on the if before heading off into the forest. While Kai didn’t want to let him wander off into the forest alone, he knew that Flippy was more than capable, after all, he had just taken down six heavily armed guards by himself.

Flippy knew that he might not return, there could be mines, tripwires, snipers, and a host of other dangerous enemies he could encounter. However, the mission depended on getting the information back to HQ in one piece, whether Flippy was alive to see it was a different subject. If he allowed Kai to get recaptured by the enemy then everything would have been for nothing, the three weeks he had spent crawling to the compound inch at a time would have been for nothing. Flippy had to see this through to the end, no matter what.

Kai paced around the clearing nervously, he didn’t like waiting, and he most certainly didn’t like waiting while someone he loved could die at any moment. Just thinking about it made him anxious. Kai nearly jumped ten feet into the air as the sound of static filled his eardrums, punctuated by a long series of numbers… co-ordinates. He went over to one of the fallen soldiers and noticed a walkie-talkie clipped onto the guard’s belt. It clicked on and Kai intently listened in to the communications.

{/We’re in position, anyone have eyes on the target? /}

{/I see him, target identified, Edd, he’s coming your way/}

{/Copy that, target is down, remaining squads move in and secure him/}

Whoever these people were, they got Flippy, and Kai was the only person who could save him. He headed into the forest, being careful not to make too much sound, he needed to find out where they had taken him, and fast. In order to do that, he would have to find where Flippy was before he was attacked. Luckily, it was not to difficult to discern where the fight had taken place. After about thirty minutes of walking in the woods, Kai came across his first body, its throat had been slit from behind and Flippy had clearly gotten the drop on him.

As he encountered more and more bodies, an outline of the battle formed in Kai’s head. First, Flippy had discovered this group, slitting the throats of three of the guards before being spotted. Then, he had taken out five more with a rifle and some well-placed explosives. The rest of the battle was hard to interpret, but Flippy had managed to kill two more guards with martial arts before being taken down by one of the snipers.

One of the bodies stirred, apparently only knocked unconscious by Flippy’s assault. Kai used some spare rope and rags to tie the guard to a nearby tree before he could fully awake. Growing impatient, Kai splashed some cold water on the guard, until he sputtered awake with a coughing fit. Kai gripped the guard’s head by the hair and looked him in the eyes. 

“I suppose we should introduce ourselves, I’m Kai, but you’re going to call me Sir” he said quietly. “I-I’m Reynolds” the guard replied tentatively. Kai slapped Reynolds across the face, glaring into his eyes saying, “Reynolds what, bitch?” in an ominous tone. “S-Sir! I’m Reynolds, Sir!” Kai leaned back with a slight smile on his face. He glanced down and noticed a slight bulge protruding from Reynolds’s trousers, “Aww, whats this? Is bitch boy getting aroused?” he teased while lightly pressing on his cock with his boot. Reynolds moaned quietly, his dick growing under Kai’s boot as he leaked precum and twitched with pleasure. 

Kai slowly undid Reynolds’s pants, pulling them down and exposing his erect penis. He continued to tease Reynolds while stimulating the tip of his cock, waiting until Reynolds was just about to explode with semen before suddenly stopping, cutting his pleasure short and denying him the chance to orgasm. “I’m sorry to interrupt your experience, but I am going to have to ask you a few questions now” Kai chided with a smile.

Reynolds squirmed uncomfortably as he attempted to bring about the orgasm which Kai was preventing. After a short while, Reynolds gave up, “What do you want to know, Sir?” he whimpered in a low tone. “What I want to know, is where Flippy, the person you captured, is being held” Kai demanded, leaning in close to his face and stroking his dick slightly. “I don’t kno—” he began, before being struck by the back of Kai’s hand. “Tell me where he is.” Kai repeated in a dangerous tone.

Despite Kai’s harsh treatment of Reynolds, his cock grew with each beratement. It wasn’t long until Kai took notice, using his masochism as ammunition to further increase Reynolds lust and desire to unleash his barrage of artillery. “Please, Sir, I don’t know where he is!” he pleaded, his words having no effect on Kai. “Then tell me what you do know, you useless bitch.” He replied empathetically, holding his twitching dick in his hand.

Finally, Reynolds relented, giving up the location of the probable compound where Flippy was most likely to have been taken. Content with his response, Kai allowed him the euphoric release he so desperately wanted, a stream of cum splattering up his chest and hitting his face. Now he had a destination, but Kai still had to infiltrate the compound, and bring Flippy back alive.

In order for them to make it back alive, Kai would need to be prepared. He began inspecting the fallen bodies, checking their pockets for useful supplies, grabbing a fallen pistol and an emergency medical kit, before happening on a dead soldier with Flippy’s knife buried in his chest.

Pulling the knife out the victim, Kai noticed a white chalky powder spilling from the victims pierced pocket. Inspecting the body further, he removed a pack of pills, which read “Pervitin, Emergency Use Only”. Kai poured the pack into his hand, counting fifteen in total, before slamming them down his throat with a chug of water.

Kai allowed a few minutes for the pills to take effect, before heading into the woods to retrieve his friend. He had to succeed.


	3. Advanced Whorefare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippy is taken prisoner!

Flippy awoke to blaringly bright lights flashing in front of his face. He blinked and squinted his eyes as he struggled to adjust to the sudden brightness, taking in his surrounding through his parsed eyelids. He was in an interrogation chamber, handcuffed to his chair with a table in front of him. It was only a matter of time before someone came into the room in an effort to extract information. Flippy wouldn’t break. He’d been trained to resist some of the most intense torture methods known to man, he wouldn’t give up an ounce of info, even if he was tortured within an inch of his life.

The large metal door slowly creaked open, a muscular figure walking into the room holding a clipboard and a steaming mug of coffee and wearing a captain’s uniform. Flippy looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow as if to ask when they would send in the real interrogator. Unfazed, the captain took the seat opposite to Flippy and set down his clipboard and coffee, being careful not to burn himself with the hot liquid.

“I am Captain Sav, and I just have a few questions for you.”

Flippy laughed quietly, as if he was actually going to answer any questions, especially ones asked by a captain. His tongue wormed around his teeth, pushing against a specific molar in order to dislodge it. Ignoring Cap’s staring gaze, Flippy continued to work, pretending to be contemplating his options while he furiously tried to pull down the cyanide pill with his tongue. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, he managed to dislodge it. Safely hiding it under his tongue, he prepared his next move, he would have to be fast in order for this to succeed. 

“I’ll answer your questions, in hell!” Flippy spat, kicking the table with his legs for extra emphasis and causing Cap’s pen to roll of the table, as well as spill his coffee. Once Cap began to reach down to retrieve his pen, Flippy cracked the casing of the pill carefully, taking great measures not to get any in his mouth, then, he quietly dropped it into Cap’s coffee.

Flippy waited stoically, not allowing any shred of emotion to betray the true nature of the drink until Cap had taken a sip. Once Cap had placed the now empty mug back onto the table, Flippy couldn’t resist smirking in victory. That is, until a sour taste filled his mouth, burning his tongue until it was all he could think of. Holding back a cough, Flippy gestured towards Cap’s empty mug, a pained smile on his face. “You have just ingested a poison which is incredibly hard to identify, I alone know the antidote, so unless you wish to die I suggest that you unlock these handcuffs.” Flippy was only telling a half truth, any doctor worth his salt would easily be able to administer the antidote, but it was the only piece of leverage he had.

Flippy’s chest erupted in pain, the effects of the poison had already begun to work its way through his body. Although Cap had taken a larger dose, it was diffused by his coffee, meaning it would take longer for him to feel the effects. Flippy summoned the last of his strength, ignoring what felt like acid coursing through his veins, and stared directly into Cap’s eyes, silently commanding him to open the handcuffs. Cap met his gaze, and time seemingly stood still. It felt as though each second which frittered by was an eternity, finally, Cap flinched, grasping at his throat as the poison made itself known. He stood up quickly and fumbled with the keys attached to his belt for a few precious moments before unlocking the handcuffs which bound Flippy to the chair.

Flippy moved fast, kicking his legs out from under him and slamming Cap’s head against the table, it didn’t kill him but he would certainly wake up with a pulsing headache.

After wandering around the facility for a few minutes, Flippy had at last found the pharmaceutical laboratory. At this point, he felt like his insides were on fire, desperate for the antidote. He had foolishly given the only dosage he carried to his unconscious interrogator after a bout of guilt. Now, guilt would have been far more preferable to the explosive jolts of pain he was experiencing. The door was locked by an oddly shaped cylindrical tube, which none of his tools were able to bypass. 

Angrily, Flippy pulled out his massively erect cock, made only bigger by the poison in his body, and slammed it into the lock, thrusting a few times before it shuddered and slid open. Flippy didn’t stop to admire his handywork, or in this case, dick-work, stepping into the lab with his enlarged cock still hanging out. He spotted an assistant working in the back, and grabbed them on the shoulder, swinging them around to face him before stepping back, shocked…

It was Kai…

Flippy was dumbfounded and aroused, breaking a door with nothing but your ungodly hard schlong was hard work, and wasn’t particularly satisfying. But sex would have to wait, as well as asking Kai how he managed to sneak into this facility, Flippy needed to find the antidote before his began foaming at the mouth, most people don’t find that sexy.

After mixing up the correct drugs and slamming them down his gullet, Flippy waited a bit for the antidote to take effect, before preparing his thoughts.

Turning to face Kai, he noticed that he was nervously glancing at his cock, blushing slightly as though he had never seen it before.

“How did you find me?” Flippy asked curiously, he had no records of another facility on this island so it must have been well disguised, and yet here was the mysterious twink of a scientist, who harbored no espionage skills, but had infiltrated it with ease.

“What are you talking about? I work here?! Who are you?” Kai asked indignantly.

“You don’t know who I am?” He replied, slightly insulted, after all, no one had ever forgotten the experience of being ravaged by his monster penis.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, the experiments he had been assigned to stop had already been conducted, they had successfully cloned a human. Flippy was in disbelief. The repercussions of this would be massive. An endless army at their disposal, ready to be thrown at whatever defenses until their supplies had been exhausted. This would change the course of the war, and it was up to Flippy to put an end to it.

“How many more of you are there?” He demanded, the information critical to his success.  
“W-what? I don’t know what you’re—” Flippy didn’t have time for a stuttering bitch, he needed that intel, NOW.

With a quick jerk, he grabbed Clone Kai by the wrist and slung him over the table, tearing off his pants with a loud rip. With his free hand he loosened his belt buckle, allowing his own pants to fall to the floor, freeing his girthy “interrogation method”. Flippy leaned close to his ear, his cock pressing against Kai’s back, and pushing him against the cold table. 

“If you don’t tell me what I need to know, I’m going to fuck your ass so intensely that by the end of it, you won’t even remember what your name is, all you’ll ever remember is the man who made you a cockdrunk SLUT.”

Clone Kai whimpered slightly, as Flippy’s warm breath rolled across his neck. However, it would be a lie to say that he wasn’t aroused.

“First question,” Flippy said, still whispering next to his ear. “How many clones of Kai are there?”

“I-I don’t kno—” Clone Kai attempted to answer, before a wave of pleasure washed over him, causing him to let out a slight moan.

“Wrong answer, bitch. Another useless response like that and I won’t just stop at one thrust.” Flippy warned before resuming his interrogation. 

“Second question, is there an original Kai?” Flippy demanded, barely able to contain himself from thrusting into Kai’s tight asshole.

“Y-yes!” he answered, panting slightly.

Flippy couldn’t contain himself, grasping Kai by the throat and slamming his cock with a grunt of satisfaction, he pounded his gargantuan dick against his prostate until Kai was drooling with lust and ecstasy.

“I anshered the queshtion!” Kai protested; his words slurred from the never-ending attack of orgasmic pleasure.

“Final question, slut, who owns you?” Flippy continued, ignoring Kai’s protests and moans while thrusting his hips against his thick ass, massaging his prostate with his gargantuan stalk of pleasure. 

Kai struggled to answer, each time he opened his mouth the only thing which came out was either a moan of pleasure or a cry for more.

Flippy didn’t let up on his assault, repeatedly stimulating the depths of Kai’s gaping cavity with deep strokes of his weighty dick. With each slam of his cock, Kai could practically feel his brain melt to mush from the intense combination of being choked and having his ass stuffed with a veiny slab of raw meat. 

“You still haven’t answered my question, are you really that intoxicated by my cock that you can’t even speak? What a slutty whore…” Flippy joked, relentlessly thrusting his unfathomably gargantuan cock deeper and deeper into Kai’s now stretched hole, continuing until Kai’s mediocre cock was spurting with cum, and his tongue was lolling out of his mouth like a tired dog.

“Y-you own me, M-ma-ster!” Kai breathlessly moaned, his hips gyrating uncontrollably as they struggled to get as much of Flippy’s delicious cock as they could possibly fit. The combined sensations of thrusts and gyration on his massive dick was overpowering for Flippy, and with a loud groan, Flippy unleashed a flood of cum inside of Kai’s stomach, filling him to the brim until Kai was sure that he would burst from the intense load of semen entering his intestines.

Once he had cleaned his ungodly gigantically girthy tentacle of pure orgasmic ecstasy, Flippy locked a hot pink collar around Kai’s neck before handing him a metal buttplug with a long slender tail attached.

“Once you put this in, you’re going to lead me the original Kai, wearing nothing but your collar and a lab coat” Flippy ordered, enjoying himself.

Clone Kai blushed as he nervously walked down the long corridors. The thin lab coat was the only thing keeping him from revealing his naked form. A gust of cold air from the air conditioning felt all the more frigid as it washed over his exposed nipples, hardening from a mixture of embarrassment and the cold. Flippy trailed behind him, wearing a lab coat atop his standard military attire in an effort to blend in, however, his bulging muscles and authoritative stride revealed his true identity, not a scrawny laboratory assistant, but a highly skilled infiltrator. Had someone walked down the same hallway they would have been easily found out, as each time Kai stepped under the fluorescent lights his thin protection from the elements was practically turned invisible, accentuating his collar and tail which he wore with a slight air of arousal. 

Kai came to a stop as he approached a large thick door marked Containment Unit of Mitosis Design Undergoing Mimic Protocol, or C.U.M.D.U.M.P. for short.

“I’m sorry master, but I don’t have access to this area, you’d have to find one the higherups if you want to go in…” Clone Kai mumbled nervously.

Flippy didn’t care, the lock was the same cylindrical mechanization that he had encountered at the pharmaceutical lab. However, in order to break the door, he would require assistance. Pulling his gargantuan cock out of his pants, he gripped Kai by his dyed hair and pushed him down onto his knees.

“Suck the dick, kitten” Flippy ordered.

Kai obliged, opening his mouth wide to allow the tip of Flippy’s cock to enter. The musk of his dick entered Kai’s nostril, overpowering his mind and causing him to enter a state of lust, desperately attempting to fit the entire cock into his throat, ignoring his gag reflex or his need to breath. Despite Kai’s best efforts, he was only just able to fit half of it in his mouth, and he resigned to using his hands to stimulate the rest of Flippy’s enormous shlong. Not satisfied, Flippy grabbed the back of Kai’s head and forcibly pushed him further and further onto his dick. Kai’s eyes rolled into his head as he was overtaken by pure ecstasy, allowing himself to be repeatedly thrust onto Flippy’s girth as though he was a puppet. Finally, Flippy’s cock was erect enough, and with one swift motion, he broke the lock between them and the original Kai, cumming as he did so.

The room was unlike anything else in the entire facility, wires ran to and from miscellaneous machines, organ monitors, and screens lined the walls, each listing critical data, with a large tank of a viscous liquid at the center of it all. Inside of it was the original Kai, Flippy was sure of it as he tentatively approached the suspended figure. Turning back towards Clone Kai, Flippy asked what would happen to him and the rest of the copies if he removed the original. Clone Kai had no response, but something in his gut knew that they wouldn’t make it out of this facility. Solemnly, Flippy drained the liquid holding Kai in place, and gingerly removed him from the tank.

Kai awoke onboard a helicopter, flying away from the island which he had known his whole life, as he turned to the man sitting beside him, one word sprung out of his mouth.

“Master?”


End file.
